Love and Lyrics
by hopeless.romantic.3739
Summary: Will contain a number of drabbles using lines from musicals. NOT SONG FICS! Rated for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

I had an idea to do a string of drabbles, tied together by the pairing (HG/SS, of course!) and by the inclusion of a line from a musical. This is a contest, of sorts. Whoever correctly identifies the line and the musical from which it comes, gets to give me the next one! Good luck.

On a practical note, I own nothing except the plot. *Sigh*

* * *

Stamping her foot, Hermione ground out her frustration. "I'm not going, and that is final!"

"I have put up with your friends, love. Why won't you extend me the same courtesy?" His face was calm, but the emotion brewing in his eyes threatened to overflow.

"Severus," she sighed, "it is not that simple! You and Harry and Ron have made up. That will never happen between me and the Lord and Lady Malfoy."

Wearily, he pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking. "It won't happen because you refuse to try. They are important to me." Lowering his voice, he murmured, "Besides you, they are the closest people I have to family. Lucius is, and has always been, my brother in every manner except blood."

She stepped away from him, covering her mouth with her hand. "He led you down to path to Voldermort!"

"I will not tolerate that kind of talk about him!" He roared, "Voldermort was not craz back then. He only wanted purity, separation from the muggles. It wasn't until his second coming that he became a cold-blooded murderer." Calming a bit, he tried a different tactic. "Do your parents and their friends agree on their political ideas?"

Whirling on him, her hair flew around her face like a whip. "This is not politics, Severus! He is a murderer!"

Severus cringed as if struck. His silky voice had dropped to a ragged whisper. "So am I."

Gently, she brought her hands to his cheeks, cupping them as she rested her forehead against his. "You repented, Severus."

"So did he!" His eyes flashed behind the curtain of his thick black hair.

"Making donations just large enough to the correct charities does not constitute repentance. It is little better than bribery, and I'm sure some of that has gone on as well!" Her voice was shrill by the end of her trade, tendrils of her hair beginning to escape her perfect chignon.

He slid behind her, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her neck. "They have accepted Ginerva as their daughter-in-law, and have even invited the whole family, down to the last freckled redhead, to the Manor on several occasions. What more do you want of them, my love?"

"Don't even think you can win me over through seduction, Severus. I know all your tricks!" In truth, it was taking every ounce of her willpower not to relax in his arms, barely avoiding giving way to his ministrations.

He smirked against her skin, his breath tickling her. "And I hope you don't think you can avoid my question. What do you want from him?"

Sighing, she turned to face him. "I want him to apologize, and I want him to make the effort because he has the desire to make amends, not just because I am marrying his best friend. I just can't forget the look he gave me while Bellatrix tortured me; it was a look of complete apathy, devoid of any emotion, and I can't move past it. Anything he says, anything his does is tainted by that look in my eyes, and I can't bring myself to find him sincere." Subconsciously, she traced the thin scar Bellatrix's knife left that knife.

"My brave Gryffindor," he murmured affectionately as he held her, "how can he apologize if you refuse to see him? I happen to know he wants to, but finds a letter too impersonal, too flat to express his true remorse. I will say no more, but I beg you to consider it."

She nodded against his chest. "Make love to me, Severus," she begged softly.

And he did, amny times that night, many more times before they were wed, and innumerable times after. The rift between Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Snape née Granger was healed so completely that the Malfoys and the Snapes saw each other every other day, at the very least. Severus would account the friendship to Lucius's adoption of Hermione's pet project, the Society for Elfish Welfare and the Promotion thereof (once called S.P.E.W., she found the new initials were much better received), while Hermione would mention Lucius's deep sincerity and willingness to make amends. Narcissa thought her husband's devastatingly good looks were to blame, which she often voiced in jest. If pressed, Lucius simply attribute their relationship to Hermione's ability to forgive. Whatever the reason, the Snapes and Malfoys were nigh inseperable, even in retirement, and the "Fantastic Four," as they had taken to calling themselves, traveled the world in luxury for the remainder of their days.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember, find the musical line, guess what musical it is from, and if you give the right answer first, you get to give me a line to use next!


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own it.

A reminder: the first person to spot the musical quote in this chapter gets to give me one for the next chapter!

* * *

Had you asked Hermione Granger what she would be doing nearly five years after the fall of Voldemort, teaching likely would have been mentioned. She probably would have predicted spending time with good friends, enjoying her freedom over a glass of wine or a mug of butterbeer. She probably would not have mentioned, however, finding herself in Snape's dungeon quarters, thoroughly enjoying a game of chess with a man she had once despised, yet here she was.

Upon joining the ranks of teachers at Hogwarts, she had begun to get to know them all on a more personal level, forgoing the relationship of student to teacher in favor of something more intimate, friendlier. To the surprise of everyone, including herself and the Potions Master himself, they had grown close, sharing most meals together and often experimenting far into the night in his lab. Only recently had they taken to spending time in his quarters, and it was one such night she had challenged him, upon seeing his well-worn chess set, to a match.

"_Chess, Granger? As I recall, strategy was Weasley's forte. In fact, he is the one that solved McGonagall's chess game your first year, is he not?" He smirked, knowing he was correct._

_She snorted delicately, leveling him with a glare that would have had lesser men cowering. Severus Snape was no lesser man. "War is a science, a breeding ground for brains and strategy, Severus. I think I've picked up enough strategy in my lifetime to win one game of chess!"_

_He raised one eyebrow, staring her down. When she did not flinch, he leaned forward a fraction. "Well, then, let us make things interesting. What do you say to a wager, Professor Granger?"_

It had all gone downhill from there, really. She shook her head ruefully, watching Severus's graceful fingers as he sent his queen to destroy hers. "Really, Professor, this is quite appalling. One might think that you were not even trying, given that this is the 11th time I have taken your queen in 8 games!" His trademark sneer, minus the malice, graced his lips, and she sighed.

"Severus, I admit it! I'm no good at chess, and I never have been. Will you give up the ruthless baiting now?" She smiled admonishingly at him, toppling her king as she surrendered her eighth game in a row to him.

Looking at the board, he commented nonchalantly. "I would have mated you in the next three moves had you not surrendered." He noticed the crimson blush rising on her damask cheeks, realizing belatedly how his comment could have been taken. Ready to rescind his previous comment, he paused when he detected her shallow breathing, watching her tongue dart out to wet her lips.

No, Hermione thought to herself, she never would have predicted growing so close to Severus, but the most surprising development of all was her acute attraction to the older man. It was dangerously close to being branded an emotional attachment, and as much as she longed for such companionship, she was no fool to seek it in him. "Severus, I find I am more tired than I thought I might be this evening. Would you mind terribly if I retreated to my rooms?" She faked a yawn for good measure, knowing without a doubt that she would be taking matters into her own hands tonight.

He nodded at her as he stood, offering her his arm. "Allow me to escort you, Professor Granger. After all, we can't have you being attacked by Peeves again." She blushed, recalling the incident well.

"Why do you never use my first name when addressing me? I've given you leave multiple times, and you allow me the same informality…" She mused as they walked, barely noticing as Severus tensed up.

After an incredibly long pause, he cleared his throat, "I hear it is a holdover from my years of spying. I find that not using first names keeps people away."

"Do you want to keep me away?" She bit her lip, embarrassed. "Ignore that. I'm very tired. Good night!" She forced the words out, turning to unlock her chamber doors.

"Please do not go." He reached out to stop her, effectively trapping her between himself and the door as she turned back to face him. "I do not want to keep you away. In fact, it is very much the opposite. I find myself absolutely captivated by you." That is what Severus Snape intended to say, but when Hermione turned, his eyes were drawn to her lips, bright red from her teeth worrying them, he could do nothing but kiss her. When she didn't react, he pulled away as quickly as physically possible. "Please excuse me, Professor Granger. I assure you, I won't trouble you again."

She flung herself at him before he had even managed to instill his robes with the proper billow. "Please don't go. I was just shocked. I didn't think you would ever feel that way about me. I had hoped, certainly, but hope had never gotten me far, so I had tried to bury that feeling and just take your friendship. Surely, you can see the logic in that. That doesn't mean that I don't want this, whatever this is, because I do." She was forced to shut up when Severus laid his hand over her mouth. She resisted, only barely, the childish urge to lick his hand to force him to remove his hand. She was sure it wouldn't faze him.

"Professor Granger, you are rambling." From the satisfied smirk on his face, she knew that he heard and understood everything she had said. "You know I am not an easy man to get along with." She nodded. "And I may never be able to give you everything you need." Her eyes scowled at him, but she let him continue. "But I want to give this a try, if you are willing."

When she didn't respond, he finally noticed that his hand was covering her mouth. He removed it hastily, allowing her to speak. "Of course I'm willing, you idiotic man!" Having said her piece, she launched herself at him, clenching his immaculate robes with her fists, and kissed him. _This_ time, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

* * *

Thanks to you for reading this and for reviewing! *cough**hint**cough* The quote from the last chapter is from Andrew Lloyd Webber's Evita: "Making donations just large enough to the correct charities"


End file.
